Jake Puckerman
Jake Puckerman ist der jüngere Halbbruder von Noah Puckerman. Er geht auf die William McKinley High School. Jake Puckerman wird von Jacob Artist dargestellt. Biografie Staffel Vier In Die neue und alte Rachel singt Jake für die New Directions vor. Er stellt sich nur als "Jake" vor und verrät seinen Nachnamen nicht. Als Jake zu singen beginnt, unterbricht Will ihn schon sehr bald. Jake wird wütend, weil er den Song sehr lange vorbereitet hat. Als Will die Liste derjenigen an die Pinnwand hängt, die im Club sind, sieht Jake gleich nach, ist jedoch nicht darauf zu sehen. Er wird wütend und zerknüllt die Liste. Am Ende der Folge spricht Will mit Jake und enthüllt, dass er Pucks Halbbruder ist. Er erklärt, dass er ihn unterbrochen hat weil er schon nach der ersten Strophe wusste dass Jake gut ist und in den Club muss. Jake lehnt aber schließlich ab und meint, dass er sich nicht für einen Club ändern würde und dass er nicht Puck ist. Man sieht Jake später allerdings wie er in der Aula bei Chasing Pavements zusieht. Das ähnelt wie Puck damals in Ouvertüre bei Don't Stop Believin' zugesehen hat. In Britney 2.0 sieht man ihn mit Tina reden. Als Marley vorbei kommt sieht er sie an. Als Tina, Marley und Unique thumb|188pxWomanizer performen, sieht man ihn wie er vielen verschiedenen Mädchen hilft. Jake sagt dann zu Marley sie sollten mal etwas zusammen unternehmen. Sie sagt sofort ja. Später hat Will wieder ein Gespräch mit Jake, in dem es darum geht, dass er dem Glee Club beitreten sollte. Jake lehnt wieder an und Will erklärt, wie sich Puck über die Jahre geändert hat. Er trifft dann am Footballfeld auf Marley, sie singen zusammen Crazy/(You Drive Me) Crazy und am Ende küssen sie sich fast. Marley ist jedoch zu schüchtern und dreht sich weg. Sie meint ihr wäre kalt und Jake gibt ihr seine Jacke. Beim Essen beginnen wieder einige, sich über Marleys Mom lustig zu machen. Jake kommt Marley zu Hilfe und fängt schon an sich zu prügeln, da kommt Will und nimmt ihn mit in den Chor Raum. Dort wartet Puck und die beiden reden eine Weile. Am Ende meint Puck, dass Jake sein Bruder ist. Nach diesem Gespräch beschließt Jake, den New Directions beizutreten. Als Jake und Marley im Gang reden, kommt Kitty und sagt, dass sie Jakes Freundin wäre. Das macht Marley sehr traurig und sie singt später im Glee Club Everytime. Während des Songs sieht man ihn noch mit Kitty auf dem Footballfeld. Persönlichkeit Jake übernimmt die Rolle seines Bruders, als Unruhestifter der Schule. Außerdem ist er ein Frauenheld. Er denkt, das er nirgendwo dazugehört, weil er halb schwarz, halb weiß und zur Hälfte Jüdisch ist. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Vier *'Never Say Never' (Die neue und alte Rachel) *'Let Me Love You (Until You Learn To Love Yourself)' (Kalender Boys) *'My Prerogative' (Heimliche Laster) Staffel Fünf *'My Life '(Movin' Out) 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Vier *'(You Drive Me) Crazy/Crazy' (Marley) (Britney 2.0) *'Everybody Talks' (Kitty) (Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht) *'Superman' (Ryder) (Dynamische Duette) *'Hanukkah Oh Hanukkah' (Puck) (Tatsächlich … Glee) *'A Thousand Years' (Marley) (Kalender Boys) *'You're All I Need To Get By' (Marley) (Eine lässt das Lieben) *'Unchained Melody' (Jake) (Dramen á la Hollywood) 'Solos (in einer Gruppennummer)' Staffel Vier *'Some Nights' (Dynamische Duette) *'Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas' (Tatsächlich … Glee) *'Centerfold/Hot In Herre' (Kalender Boys) *'This Is The New Year' (Kalender Boys) *'We've Got Tonite' (Eine lässt das Lieben) *'Anything Could Happen' (Eine lässt das Lieben) *'Closer' (Fehde) *'Outcast' (Süße Träume) *'We Will Rock You ' (Licht aus) *'Longest Time ' (Licht aus) *'Hall of Fame ' (All or Nothing (Episode)) Staffel Fünf *'I Saw Her Standing There '(Love Love Love) *'Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band '(Tina in the Sky with Diamonds) Trivia *Er mag Songs von Chris Brown. *Er ist Pucks Halbbruder *Er hatte was mit Kitty *Er ist mit Marley zusammen Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:New Directions